


Artwork for Avirra's MFU 50 miniBang story "Fifty Reasons Why Two Are Better Than One"

by loxleyprince



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:18:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loxleyprince/pseuds/loxleyprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the manips I made to illustrate Avirra's story for the MFU50 Mini Bang event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Avirra's MFU 50 miniBang story "Fifty Reasons Why Two Are Better Than One"

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Avirra for the beautiful story that inspired these illustrations and her patience with me when I was producing them (and ENDLESSLY tinkering.) Big hugs also to the moderator triumvirate of Elmey, Eilidh, and Akane, for organising the MFU 50 MiniBang. You girls rock!
> 
> Link to Avirra's story: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2338358/chapters/5153510
> 
> This artwork is dedicated to our dear cousin, Svetlanacat4, with much love.


End file.
